The Awakening
by Bellatrix-Lestrange527
Summary: Ziva enounters a personal crisis and Gibbs gets thrown right in the middle of it. How will the team cope with a new addition to the family? How will Tony react to this abrupt change in his life? Ziva/Tony Ziva/Gibbs father/daughter pregnancy
1. Not Alone

The Awakening

A/N: I don't own NCIS or the characters, I just own the plot for my own entertainment. I've had this story written for a few months now, I just finally got access to a computer so the chapters should go up fairly quickly…Also my other stories will be updated quickly as well.

* * *

"Where is our missing marine?" Gibbs barked as he entered the bull pen.

"The wife's alibi checks out. She was with her dying mother all weekend." Tony said, standing to join his boss.

"McGee!"

"Nothing unusual in his phone records. I'm tracking the GPS in the phone now."

"David?" Gibbs questioned, turning to face the Israeli woman.

"Purchases on his credit card have spiked within the past few days. Perhaps a robbery gone wrong?"

"Well why are you all just standing here? Get to work!"

"We'd get a lot farther if you would do something instead of sitting on your ass all day drinking coffee." Ziva huffed.

"What did you say David?" Gibbs growled.

Ziva's eyes immediately grew wide in realization of what she had said.

"Elevator. Now." Gibbs seethed.

Ziva followed him meekly into the elevator where he instantly pressed the emergency stop.

"You have something to say to me David? Because I'm not liking your attitude!" he shouted.

Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and a light sweat began to form on her brow. Suddenly, she felt very ill.

"Are you listening to me?" He hissed as he slammed his hand against the wall.

Heat rushed to her face and her vision began to swim.

"Gibbs," she slurred. "I don't…"

Jethro could see it coming. He reached out to her immediately as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Skillfully, he caught her before she fell to the ground and lifted her into his arms.

"Jesus Ziver." Gibbs sighed with concern as he restarted the elevator.

The doors opened and he rushed through the hissing doors to autopsy.

"Ducky! We have a situation." Jethro said as he laid Ziva down carefully on one of the tables.

"Oh dear!" Ducky gasped. "Ziva, my girl, what has happened to you?"

"She passed out in the elevator." Gibbs explained, gently pushing a loose tendril of hair out of her face.

Dr. Mallard used the opportunity to take Ziva's vitals, however he concluded that they were normal.

"Maybe it was just your manner, Jethro, that frightened the poor girl." Ducky guessed.

Almost as if to protest, Ziva's soft moan interrupted them.

"Ziva, my dear!" Ducky exclaimed as he helped her into a sitting position.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You fainted. But fortunately for you, Jethro caught you and brought you here. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to ask you a few questions."

Ziva turned to Gibbs to protest but her argument caught in her throat at the look he was giving her. "Oh fine!"

"Have you been feeling unwell lately?"

"Um, well, occasionally. I'm sure this is just an insect."

"A bug Ziva." Gibbs corrected from the sideline.

"And how have you been sleeping?"

"Pretty normally, though I have been incredibly tired and irritable." Ziva admitted.

"Yeah, we noticed." Gibbs shot.

"Hmm…I have a theory." Ducky pondered. "My dear, I know this is quite personal but, when was your last menstruation?"

After her hard look, Ducky almost regretted asking. But a few moments later, her hard look turned into one of questioning and concern.

"Two months ago." She whispered.

"Ah, well in my best medical opinion, I would say that you are pregnant!" Ducky exclaimed. "You'd have to get a test to be sure but…"

Ducky's voice began to drone out as sharp ringing filled her ears and she started to feel flushed. For Ziva, time stopped. A suffocating anxiety crawled in and took a firm hold around her heart, tightening its icy grasp and leaving her breathless. The anxious fear consumed her and left her feeling nauseous.

"Ziva?" she saw Gibbs ask.

But she couldn't hear above the ringing in her ears.

"Ziva, dear?" Ducky called, reaching out to her.

"No!" she shouted as she pushed past them, running out the door.

"Ziva wait!" Jethro yelled, following her out.

She ran fast, past the elevator and straight to the stairs. Hot tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she quickly ascended the stairs, stopping only when she reached the roof.

'What did you do?' she thought to herself, looking over the edge of the NCIS building. 'How could you let this happen?'

Ziva placed a hand lightly on her flat stomach and slowly lowered herself to the ground. 'I can't do this.' Sobs began to wrack her body as she brought her knees to her chest and started to rock.

"Oh Ziver." A voice sighed as it approached her.

He lowered himself down to her level and pulled her into his strong arms, letting her cry in his chest. Special Agent Gibbs placed featherlight kisses on the top of her head and gently stroked her hair.

"I can't do this Gibbs." She cried, clutching his shirt. "I'm not fit to be a mother!"

"I think you'll make an amazing mother." He hushed, pulling away to look at her face.

"I kill people Gibbs. I'm a monster! What kind of monster has the right to raise children?" she argued as she turned away from him.

"Ziva," Jetro said quietly. "Ziver look at me."

Gently he tipped her chin up to look at him and he watched as her eyes searched his for the slightest trace of a lie.

"You're not a monster. I've never met anyone who cares for the people they love as much as you."

"I can't do this alone." Ziva whispered as more tears fell from her eyes.

"We are here for you, all of us. We're your family now. Screw that bastard in Israel, I'll protect you. We'll help you through this, if that's what you want. You're not alone." He soothed, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I want this baby Gibbs." She admitted softly.

"Then we're here for you. Me, Abby, Tony, McGee and Ducky." Jethro stated as he stood, helping her to her feet. "Now who do I need to have a fatherly talk with?"

"Uh, well, er…Tony." She answered nervously.

* * *

Okay I know they seem incredibly out of character, but that is why it is called fanfiction. Oh, and this might seem like Ziva/Gibbs but it's going to be Ziva/Tony. Gibbs is just being a father to her.


	2. Knowing

The Awakening

A/N: Yeah…. I know it's been a while. I've been really busy. But I promise promise promise that the chapters will go up quick from here. They're all written I just have to type them and upload them. And as a p.s. I don't own anything from NCIS… just this plot.

* * *

Jethro's questioning gaze fell immediately to a blank stare in response to Ziva's answer.

"It was just one night after the Simmons case." She started to explain. "We were both drunk and…"

"Are you kidding me? Dinozzo?" Gibbs interrupted.

"We were both extremely drunk!" Ziva defended.

"And now you're going to tell him, Anthony Dinozzo, that he has to give up bachelorhood for fatherhood." He sighed.

"I am not." He heard her whisper.

"What?"

"He doesn't even remember Gibbs! It's like it never even happened. Which would have been fine if I had not been left with this reminder." Ziva said, laying a hand gently on her stomach.

"Ziva, you have to tell him."

"Besides, Tony's a child himself! He's not ready to be a father. No, I will not tell him."

"He deserves the right to know he's going to be a father Ziver…And the right to try if he wants." Gibbs argued.

"I doubt he'll want anything to do with us." She sneered.

"Give him a chance. I think you'll be surprised." Jethro smiled. "And if he chooses not to, I'll always be here. I'll always be present in you and your child's life."

"Alright, fine! I'll talk to him." She replied. "Thank you Gibbs."

Jethro nodded in acknowledgement and gently slapped her upside the head. "For breaking rule twelve."

Ziva laughed and headed back down to the bullpen. Smiling, he shook his head as he thought of his dysfunctional, adopted family. He was going to be a grandfather!

* * *

A/N: Oh i know this one is extremely short but i will make up for that fact with quickness! New Chapter up tomorrow or even later today!


	3. Surprise!

The Awakening

A/N: Yeah…. I know it's been a while. I've been really busy. But I promise promise promise that the chapters will go up quick from here. They're all written I just have to type them and upload them. And as a p.s. I don't own anything from NCIS… just this plot.

* * *

Ziva slowly made her way down to the bullpen, stopping in the bathroom to compose herself. Quickly, she fixed her hair and applied more make-up to cover the puffy redness of her eyes.

"You can do this Ziva!" she said to her reflection. "Just go out there and tell him everything."

As she exited the restroom, her eyes immediately fell on Tony throwing paper planes and McGee.

Rolling her eyes, Ziva called "Tony! I need to speak with you. It is urgent."

Surprised, Tony stood and followed her into the men's restroom.

"Uh, Zee-vah, this is the men's room." He laughed.

His comment, however, was ignored as she fixed a hard glare on another agent occupying her conference room. Needless to say he scurried out the door.

"Tony, do you remember the Simmons case we had two months ago?" She asked him quietly.

"Yeah, that was the one with the three small children." He answered, confused as to why she was asking about the case.

"That night we went to the bar." She started. "We both got pretty drunk and well…I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations! Who's the father?" Tony asked, patting her on the back.

Ziva's searching gaze hardened to a cold stare. "You really don't remember do you?" she whispered. "You're the father! It's your baby!"

Tony's joking attitude vanished. A shocked expression overcame his features and words evaded him. 'I'm going to be a father?' he thought.

Ziva mistook his silence as disgust and she felt disappointment settle in her gut. She had been right.

"Don't worry. I don't expect anything from you." She spat. "You'll never have to see us again, the child won't even know you exist. We won't ruin your perfect little life."

She pushed past him angrily and fled the restroom. Tony, still reeling from the news was too stunned to recover quickly. Once the situation caught up with him, Tony hurriedly followed.

"Ziva wait!" He shouted after her, running to catch up.

Tony raced to the elevator but was not fast enough. He watched Ziva glare at him as the elevator doors closed in front of his face.

"ZIVA!" He yelled, slamming the button repeatedly.

Sighing, he gave up and went back to his desk, dropping ungracefully into his chair. Ignoring the questioning stare from McGee, Tony cradled his head in his hands and let his thoughts roam. He was going to be a father! There was going to be a little Dinozzo running around.

His thoughts were interrupted by the hardest slap to the back of his head that he had ever received. "What the hell were you thinking Dinozzo?!"

"Boss!"

"What did you say to her?" Gibbs asked furiously.

"Nothing." Tony sighed.

"What do you mean nothing?" Jethro hissed.

"I was too shocked." Tony said.

Tony looked into his boss's piercing blue eyes with a pained expression.

"I'm going to be a dad." He whispered. "I slept with the most beautiful woman on Earth and I don't even remember it!"

"Talk to her Dinozzo. She needs you." Gibbs said calmly.

"I'm going to be a dad. Was. She left boss. She told me I'll never see them again!" Tony cried fearfully, shooting out of his chair. "Where would she go? I need to talk to her! I love her!"

"Try my basement." Gibbs suggested.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Tony laughed excitedly, moving to run to the elevator.

Before he left, Gibbs gave him a light tap to the back of the head. "For breaking Rule Twelve."

"Boss?" Tony questioned.

"…which I give you two permission to break." Gibbs smiled.

"I love you boss!" Tony smiled before runny to the elevator.

"Just keep it out of the office!" Gibbs called after him.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned to sit at his desk but was stopped by the sight of his Probie field agent. Timothy McGee sat at his desk with a look of complete bewilderment on his face.

"Is Ziva pregnant?"


	4. Running Away

The Awakening

A/N: I don't own anything from NCIS… just this plot.

* * *

Ziva sat under the protection of the wooden frame of a boat in progress. Angry tears long dry left salty tracks down her cheeks. Tenderly, she placed a delicate hand on her belly.

"I will love you, Hakatan sheli." She said aloud.

The sound of the door opening and closing brought Ziva out of her musings.

"Gibbs, I just wanted…" she said, turning toward the stairs. "Oh, it's you."

Tony cautiously made his way down the stairs to Gibbs's basement. Ziva's angry eyes flickered between his face and the bag in his hands.

"Ziva, listen, I wanted to talk." He said softly. "I didn't exactly get the chance earlier."

"So you can inflict more pain? Please leave Tony." She huffed, turning her back on him.

"Ziva, please." Tony begged as he turned her around to face him. "Just give me a chance."

Seeing she wasn't going to look at him directly, he just jumped in to plead his case.

"I want to be there…for both you and the baby. I want to be a better father than my dad was for me." Tony said, reaching out to brush the skin of her stomach before deciding against it, dropping his hand.

Ziva stared at him stunned for a few moments before throwing her arms around his neck. Tony reciprocated the hug, snaking his arms around her waist and holding her securely to him.

"Thank you Tony." She whispered into his ear. "I do not think I would have felt comfortable doing this without you."

"Yes you could have." He admitted, pulling away. "You're the strongest person I know Ziva David."

Ziva's gaze fell to the bag still in his hands. Tony followed her line of sight and reached into the bag, pulling out a little pink box.

"I just thought we should be sure." He shrugged, handing her the box.

"A pregnancy test?" She asked.

"I didn't want to get my hopes up." Tony admitted softly.

Ziva reached out and cradled his cheek in her hand, gently running her thumb across his lips.

"Toda."

"Prego."

Ziva dropped her hand and climbed the stairs, heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Gibbs entered his home and was greeted by his Senior Special Agent pacing outside the restroom.

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Yes, and she's forgiven me I think." Tony answered as he glanced toward his boss. "She's taking a pregnancy test now to be sure."

Gibbs nodded and sat on his couch to wait for the results. Five minutes later, a very frustrated Tony started banging on the door.

"Zeevah! It's been over ten minutes! Come on out!"

"DiNozzo! Sit your ass down!" Jethro scolded, head-slapping his agent.

The argument, however, was cut short by the soft clicking of the bathroom door unlocking and opening. Ziva emerged slowly, clutching the little white stick tightly in her hand.

"Well?" Tony questioned anxiously.

Unshed tears glistened in her eyes and a wide grin broke out on her face as she held out the test for him to see. "Positive!"

Tony smiled widely and picked her up, twirling her around excitedly in a circle.

"Mind if I cut in?" Gibbs asked from behind them.

Jethro pulled the Israeli into a congratulatory hug, pouring as much love as he possibly could into the embrace. Slowly he pulled away and kissed her cheek.

"Mozel tov." He said, using the small amount of Hebrew he knew.

"Toda." She smiled before turning to Tony.

Her smile quickly fell when her eyes landed on Tony kneeling before her on one knee.

"Marry me Zee?" He asked, holding her hand.

Ziva retracted her hand quickly as if she'd been burned.

"I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"No. No you don't. You're only saying this because I'm with child!" she explained as she pulled him up off the floor.

"But I…" Tony started to protest.

"No, I will not take this from you after already throwing this child upon you." Ziva said. "Wait until after the baby is born. If you still feel the same way, ask me then."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked upon the scene in utter shock. What had he gotten himself in the middle of?

"Thank you for your hospitality Gibbs, but I must return home." Ziva said to him, abruptly pulling him away from his thoughts.

He watched her leave and then looked back to his senior field agent. Tony stood with an expression similar to that of a kicked puppy.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. "How about a glass of bourbon?"

Tony numbly followed his boss to the basement and sat down hard on the stairs. How had things gone from great to awful in a matter of seconds?

"Just give her some time." Gibbs said wisely as he handed the man his glass. "Even I could see you two love each other."

* * *

Hakatan sheli ---My little one in Hebrew

Toda--- thank you

Mazel tov----- congratulations

prego---- you're welcome in italian.


End file.
